The Sanada Legacy
by DrowninginSilence
Summary: Lost in the world, a young assassin soon finds out her life is about to change in ways she had never imagined before. Written by Jessica and myself. Please read and review. Thanks!
1. In the beginning

A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas Show them no mercy for you shall receive none!

_In no way shape or form do I own any characters mentioned in this fanfic, anime or not..._

Adrianna, or Addy as she was later nicknamed, curled up on the hammock and let out a soft sigh. Watching the others playing in the warm sun, she felt a smile crossing her face. She counted herself very lucky to be where she was and felt herself drifting into a daydream or rather, memories of her past. Although at the time, she didn't realize it, Addy was born into a hostile environment. Her mother, Aiko had been kidnapped the same day she found out she was pregnant. The kidnappers had been watching the house for a few months and snatched her at the grocery store. They had planned on using Aiko to produce children to turn into assassins but where pleasantly surprised when they found out she was already expecting. After faking her death by running her car off the side of a road, they learned that a girl had witnessed the kidnapping at the grocery store. Wanting to stamp this out before it was spread, they devised a plan.

The girl was named Nicci Cyric and she was the little sister to Aries Cyric, Misou's best friend. Aries took Nicci to speak to Misou since he was the husband to Aiko. However, they didn't know that danger was coming their way so when two police officers knocked on the door to talk to Misou about the accident, he let them in. One of the 'officers' took Nicci into a room to talk to her about what she saw. However, the officer that was with her was actually one of the kidnappers.

"Listen little girl," he began coldly. "If you even tell anyone about what you saw, I'll rip out your tongue and kill you in your sleep." To prove his point, he slammed Nicci down and brutally attacked and raped her, not even stopping when she began to scream.

It wasn't until Aries and Misou broke into the room did the kidnapper stop with Nicci. Instead he began to attack the two men and after a few minutes of nothing but blows, Misou killed the kidnapper. The other officer, the real officer came rushing into the room and after they finally calmed Nicci down, questioned her about everything, setting off a full-scale search for Aiko.

When Addy was born, her mother sang to her and soon afterwards, singing was the only way to quiet her down. When Addy was old enough, Aiko would tell her day after day who her father was and the name of her old brother, Ryo. Aiko made sure to emphasize how important family was and that her family, the Sanadas were a very prominent Ninja Clan. When Addy turned two, the men began their plans to assimilate her into becoming an assassin.

From the moment she woke up until the handed her back to Aiko exhausted, they pushed Addy to her limits. Every morning, they would start her in the tank. The tank was a huge machine that was completely cut off from everything. It had only a door that they used to put her in and take her out. It was filled to about her waist with a cold water type solution and she had to stay in it anywhere from a few hours to a few days. She had to eat and sleep in the tank and was constantly monitored. When she wasn't in the tank, she was hooked up to more monitors and put into a chair where was shocked until she could do nothing but whimper.

Anytime Aiko had Addy with her; she would retell her about the family. Each night, Aiko told the same story over and over again. She repeated this up until Addy turned six. Every night she ended with, "don't worry hunny, your father and brother will get us out of here, don't you worry."

On her sixth birthday, June 16th, Addy was taken from Aiko and placed in the tank for a week. However, every night she would repeat what Aiko told her. "Don't worry Addy, they're coming for you." After the week was up, they pulled Addy from the tank and pushed her down on a table. It was then that she gave up hope of being found and as they started to poke and prod at her, she knew no one was coming for her.

"Forget it Addy, no one is coming for you, no one cars." The man closest to her laughed cruelly before hooking a helmet up to her head. They started the procedures and left the room. When they came back hours later, Addy had been completely brainwashed.

"I am Adrianna Sanada and I'm at your command my master, what is it that you wish for me to do?"

Grinning evilly, the men let Addy off the table and gave her the first assassination assignment. For months, she carries out the assassinations without error. She kept this up until near the end of the year. Wanting to keep her young and so innocent looking, they eventually used their technology to freeze her until a much more opportune time period. After Addy was frozen, the men began phase 2 with Aiko, creating more little assassins, none of which would ever have the potential that Addy had.


	2. Meeting of a lifetime

Ten years later, the child assassin was unfrozen and sent out to destroy her next targets. The assignment was to kill all of the Ronin Warriors and any family or lovers of them. "Hnn.... there they are," Addy whispered to herself before leaping up into a tree. She watched them playing around, totally unaware that they were about to die. She decided to play with them a little and jumped to the ground, promptly shoving Shin into the lake he was near. She continued to do that until she had the attention of everyone including the girl that was with them.

"Ronins!! I am here to destroy you all!!" Addy shouted before walking towards them, her sword in her hand. However, Addy stopped when the girl yelled for Ryo to be careful. Something inside of her snapped and she found herself staring at Ryo instead of attacking. Ryo, the name sounded so familiar.

Shaking her head, she started towards them again. She could stray from her objective and focused again. However, she had already lost her concentration and didn't see Shin coming behind her. As he grabbed onto her, she yelped and felt herself being tossed into the lake. Screaming in pure panic, she gasped and struggled trying to swim to the edge. Finally she pulled herself back out and between gasps she got out who and what she was.

"I am Adrianna and I am a trained assassin. You're all my targets and I won't fail."

Ryo spoke first and he introduced himself. "Well, I'm Ryo Sanada and I can't let you assassinate anyone."

Addy's eyes widened and her mouth dropped down a little. It was as if a dam broke and tons of water slammed into her brain. Suddenly she was being rushed by freight trains full of info and each bit, stuffed into her brain letting her recall everything that had happened the last four years.

"Ryo... Sanada...." Addy whispered before scrambling away from them. It couldn't be him, it had to be a trap. He couldn't be this old, no way. Plus... he never came for her. NO!

Frowning she jumped on Ryo and started to punch at his chest. "You never came for me!! I waited every night but YOU NEVER CAME!! You're no Ronin, you couldn't even save your sister or mother!"

She was still screaming when Shu pulled her off Ryo. She didn't care that they were all staring at her. However, it was Ryo's dumfounded face that stopped her from struggling.

"What's the matter Ryo?! Cat got your tongue or haven't you ever wanted to have a little sister?! Well, you're looking at her. I am Adrianna Sanada, daughter to Misou and Aiko Sanada, and sister to Ryo Sanada, which is you. The Sanada's are a clan of Ninjas and yeah.." Addy smiled faintly then stood up and started to walk off.

"Wait...." Ryo pleaded, his face filling with concern for his newly found little sister.

"No, I have to go and save mom. She's in the lab I was born in and she's in danger.." Addy stopped walking and glanced over her shoulder in order to finish her thought. "Ryo, where's dad at....?"

The frown on Ryo's face spoke more than words ever could and nodding, Addy turned around again, heading off away from the others.

"Addy... is mom really alive?" Ryo asked, the questioning in his voice causing her to stop walking once again.

"Yes... and I must go now.." Addy whispered before running off down an old trail, the same trail she used to find them. She didn't get very far before she felt arms wrapping around her waist, stopping her. Sighing, she glanced over her shoulder and let herself relax in Seiji's arms.

"Let us help you sis...." Ryo pleaded as he and the others caught up to her.

Nodding, she agreed and even let them introduce themselves to her although she had the urge to run. First the five Ronins introduced themselves to her. There was Ryo Sanada, Touma Hashiba, Shin Mori, Seiji Date, and Shu Lei Fang. The girl was Jessica Stumpff, Ryo's wife and life-mate/lover to the others. After everyone was introduced, Addy urged that they needed to leave to go get Aiko.

"All right sis, we're all going to help" Ryo whispered as they started towards where the lab was. When they reached the lab, Addy prepared to enter first to act like she was still under their control.

After taking in a deep breath, Addy stepped inside the building and made her way to her room. She stepped inside and grabbed the backpack she was given, shoving in all the clothing and weapons she acquired. In the middle of it all, she heard a noise behind her and turned around to find two of the men behind her. Smirking, she slipped the backpack over her shoulder and flipped her hair back.

"I'm quite sure you'll find this as a shock but, I'm leaving and taking my mother with me whether you like it or not!" With that, Addy walked out of the room and made her way down to where they were keeping her mother.

"I don't think so Adrianna you belong to us." She heard the words and felt a growl forming in her throat just as she was grabbed.

She screamed loudly when she was thrown into the room she had grown to hate. Amid her screaming, she did something she didn't even know she could do. She used a form of telepathy and sent to the others that had came with her.

Ryo!! Come in and get mom! I don't know how many men there are but, I can't help. Come in the same way I came in then head down to the basement part of the lab.

Addy winced as she was thrown down onto the table and immediately shackled. She wasn't sure what exactly was going to happen but she knew she wasn't going to like it one bit.

Don't worry Addy, we're coming! Ryo's send made her feel relaxed and she knew that unlike last time, he really was coming for her. The comfort lasted even when she was shocked numerous times . However as the men started to push the helmet onto her head, she felt herself panicking. They were going to try and brainwash her again.

Meanwhile...

Ryo and the others ran into the lab building and followed Addy's instructions. Deciding that Addy needed some backup, they decided to split up into two groups. One group consisting of Ryo, Shu, and Jess would go find Addy while the other group, Shin, Touma, and Seiji would go find Aiko.

When Seiji, Shin, and Touma reached the area where Aiko was being held, they met fifteen guys. Without even thinking about it, they starting fighting and after minutes of bloodshed, they opened the door and stepped inside.

"What do you want now?!" Aiko asked warily while eyeing the three of them.

"Adrianna is a friend of ours, she sent us here Mrs. Sanada." Touma said, walking towards her.

"NO!! You're lying! Adrianna is a killer, she has no friends!!! GO AWAY!!!" Aiko by this time was screaming and shoved Touma from her.

"Mrs. Sanada, Ryo is here with us too, trust us." Seiji softly whispered while helping Aiko to her feet and out of the cell. Aiko struggled a little but finally went with the others.

Ryo, Jessica and Shu were meanwhile heading to where Addy was being held. When they got there, they saw Addy laying on the table being tortured. Ryo rushed forward and slammed his fist into one of their guts. As Ryo shoved him away, Jess and Shu rushed forward and attacked the others, making the way clear for Ryo to get Addy. As he grabbed Addy, breaking the shackles on her wrists and ankles, she grabbed onto him, crying hysterically. Once they were all united with Aiko, Touma, Seiji, and Shin, they made their way outside of the lab.

"Mom!! You're alive! I can't believe it!" Ryo yelled before encircling Aiko in his arms, hugging both her and Addy at the same time. They all walked back to the house that Ryo and Jess owned and showered and changed clothing.

"It's good to be home with family" Addy whispered to herself while curling up on the couch, listening to Aiko and Ryo catching up. She slowly felt herself drifting off into a deep slumber, the sweetness of finding her family and getting her mother back guide her dreams.


	3. Kleptomania strikes

"Hey Addy.. You gonna come out with the rest of us or what?" Heero's voice snapped her out of her past memories and as she smiled at him, she shook her head.

"No, my angel, quite comfy right here. I may come out later, k?"

That was her answer simply because she wasn't through day dreaming. Snuggling back into the hammock, she misled and glanced down at the sleeping Katarina and the kitten she had adopted, Shadowfax. So much had happened since the day she was rescued. Since that day she met tons of people that were instantly added to the family. Not only that, she found herself falling in love with seven different guys but was set to marry Shu and was once again carrying Heero's baby. Closing her eyes, she let herself drift into her memories.

Although she was technically living with her mother, Addy was always at Jess and Ryo's house. One early Saturday morning, Addy went over to the house and grinned when she found everyone asleep. Everyone but Jess that is, she was missing or so Addy thought. Shrugging, Addy went into each room quietly, snatching their clothing as well as their Yoroi balls, the things used to call upon their armor. Grinning as she shoved the clothing into a huge sack, she ran out of the house and into the woods that were behind the house. Addy snickered to herself, lugging the huge sack over her shoulders and trotting away from the house in sneaky steps. Jessica just so happened to notice her leave, so she followed her. Maren followed right behind her, also curious.

"Addy?" Jessica asked in a near whisper, making the girl jump and whirl behind her with a somewhat guilty

expression. "What's in the sack?" Addy blinked, then grinned widely before replying.

"Stuff," she answered simply, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Jessica sensed Addy was up to a prank, so she smiled back and bent to whisper.

"C'mon, you can tell me, what's in it?" Addy came closer to her sister-in-law's face.

"Clothes." Jessica blinked.

"Clothes? From who?" Addy's grin widened, and an idea finally occurred to Jessica. "You mean it's the guys' clothes?" Addy nodded, still grinning. Jessica looked at the huge sack of clothing. If Addy stole from all five of them, Jessica wondered just how many outfits she took. "Did you steal all of them?"

Uh-huh." Jessica began laughing, covering her mouth to soften it. Maren glanced behind her at the sound of voices, and all three quickly realized that the five boys had found out their clothes had been stolen. Addy made a squeak and ran off. Meanwhile, Jessica mounted her wolf-friend and followed, not able to run with her big belly. Being pregnant had its disadvantages.

After they were a good distance from the guys—they decided to let them have fun searching for the clothes thief—the girls slowed to a walking pace, going further and further into the surrounding woodlands. They kept their guard down, no signs of danger to be found anywhere. Jessica was about to make some conversation with Addy when a figure jumped down from the trees and landed in front of her on Maren's back. They stopped, Jessica gasping while Addy glared in distrust at the stranger.

It was a young man, probably the same age as Jessica, with fair skin, green eyes, and long blue hair that spiked out a little. The feature that stood out the most was his two pointed ears on the top of his head, the same color as his hair. He was completely naked to boot, but his eyes held no lust whatsoever. The boy stared into Jessica's eyes, staying silent, while Addy continued to glare at him. Jessica only gazed back, not able to shake the feeling that he was somehow familiar. When the boy glanced down to her belly, Addy finally drew her dagger and pointed it threateningly at him.

"Get away from her," Addy growled, that glare still on her face. Her command finally brought Jessica out of it.

"Wait, Addy," she said, still staring at the boy. He made no hostile movement; he didn't even let his calm expression waver. Addy growled, but obeyed as Jessica turned her full attention to the stranger. "Who are you?" The boy swallowed a little, compelled to answer yet still unsure. "It's okay, we won't hurt you."

"Much," Addy put in dangerously. The boy gave a sigh.

"All right ... my name is Sonic." Jessica let it sink in, then slowly her eyes began to widen at the name.

_Sonic?! It can't be! How?!_ Sonic saw the questioning in her eyes, but remained silent. He had to calm his own nerves, because Jessica struck _him_ familiar. He saw how Addy still glared at him, so he added for her sake, "Sonic the Hedgehog."

Her suspicions confirmed, Jessica finally managed to find her voice and asked, "But ... how can you be ... human?" Sonic glanced down, frowning deeply at the all-too recent memories. Addy lifted an eyebrow, lowering her dagger but still keeping it ready. "It's okay, you don't..."

"Robotnik," Sonic interrupted, "did this to me. He somehow found a way to mutate my body ... and changed me into _this_!" His disgust was obvious, but he knew he would have to live with this body for the rest of his life.

"Who's Robotnik?" Addy asked.

"My lifelong enemy," Sonic answered, "He captured my friends and took them to his lair. I tried to get them out, but I got captured. That's when he..." He trailed off and looked away slightly. Jessica sighed and touched his face.

"Don't worry, we'll help you out." Sonic was about to say thank you when he and Maren picked up voices coming their way. The girls turned, grinning to see at the edge of their view the Ronins running for them, completely nude. Sonic blinked curiously while Jessica and Addy giggled. Addy made off with the sack of clothes, but Ryo managed to catch up and leapt for his little sister, grabbing her and the sack. Addy instantly squealed and began to squirm under his grip, making him laugh out loud.

"Addy, quit it!" he hollered, grunting when Addy gave him a kick. The other four caught up, all laughing as the two wrestled. Addy finally decided to give up and let Ryo steal back the sack. Jessica was still giggling at them, winking at a few who gave her a scolding but fond look. "What gave you the idea to steal our clothes?"

Addy shrugged and replied, "Just because."

"Why don't you just stay naked?" Jessica suggested devilishly. Ryo winked at her, grinning.

"Yeah, you _would_ like that," Seiji said in reply as he fished out his jeans and shirt. Jessica only grinned, calming instantly when he noticed Sonic still sitting on Maren. "Who's this?" Sonic shyly put a hand behind his head, letting Jessica explain.

"You're not going to believe this, but ... this is Sonic the Hedgehog." Instantly the five gasped and looked at Sonic, who nodded a confirmation.

"But how," Touma asked, "He's human!"

"Robotnik," Sonic answered, refusing to say anything about that more than once. They all shared a moment of silence, then Touma spoke up again.

"I guess he wanted to take away your abilities, like your speed." Sonic smirked.

"I still have my speed, thank god." Jessica grinned, her eyes lowering a little. The five boys all knew _that_ look. Sonic just innocently blinked and asked, "What?"

"Nothing," Jessica responded.

"Yeah, right," Ryo said, grinning knowingly, "Leave him be, baby." That made Sonic chuckle, blushing slightly when he got that same look from Jessica again. Addy snickered at the scene. Ryo felt the need to scold her again. "Jess! Cut it out, you'll scare the poor guy!"

"Nah, it's okay, really," Sonic responded, "But, um, am I really ... that attractive as a human?"

"Uh-huh," Jessica answered, "You were cute as a hedgehog, too. But, then again, I've had a crush on you since I was twelve." Sonic almost fell off of Maren when he heard that, causing the others to burst out laughing.

"Good grief, Jess," Shin scolded, laughing behind his hand.

"Dork," Addy promptly added, sticking out her tongue. The happy mood didn't last for long. Sonic suddenly fixed his gaze out towards an open area, and at the same time Maren turned and began growling. Ryo instantly frowned suspiciously, making sure he had his yoroi ball with him. Luckily, Addy had left them in the pockets of their pants when she stole them.

"What is it, Sonikku?" Jessica asked, the same frown on her face as she turned behind her. Sonic said nothing. He leapt off Maren's back and dashed for the open area, the others following behind him. Addy readied her dagger, also sensing something amiss. Jessica agonized along the way. She was halfway through her pregnancy, but she was considerably slow with the extra weight. Not only that, she hated the idea of not being able to fight with the others. She had always done it before! Why did her pregnancy always have to get in the way?

Sonic leapt out into the meadow, glaring at the army of robots and the familiar leader in the front.

"RoboTails," he murmured. He turned to Jessica just as Ryo was about to say the same thing. "Stay outta sight, k?" As the Ronins armored up, Jessica hesitated, part of her wanting to be naturally defiant and draw her sword. Maren then decided to take matters into her own jaws and walked to a suitable hiding place behind a clump of bushes. Jessica dismounted and peeked through the leaves, wishing she didn't have to sit everything out just because she was pregnant. She loved this child, Ryo was the father, and it was her first. But, oh, if only she could still do the things she used to!

As soon as the other seven were out in the field, the robotic army immediately charged. Sonic led the attack, his speed allowing him to apply a lot of force into his stronger punches and kicks. Addy slashed down the mecha left and right with the speed and ferocity of a tiger. The Ronins fought hand-to-hand for a while, then cleared the majority of the remaining robots with their ultra ballistic special attacks. Just then Maren sprang into the action, given the okay by Jessica. Sonic faced off against RoboTails while the others finished off the rest of the army, unaware that a figure snuck up from behind Jessica and took hold of her.

Jessica tried to shout, but a big hand quickly covered her mouth while the other wrapped over her belly. She instantly stopped struggling, then let herself be taken. Meanwhile, the fight was down to only Sonic and RoboTails. The two circled, each focused on only each other. RoboTails made the first move with a missile launch, but Sonic easily evaded it with a single leap into the air. He brought his foot down on RoboTails' head, screws and nuts flying. A follow-up punch finally dislodged RoboTails' head from his shoulders, wires and circuits shorting as the fake Tails collapsed to the ground.

"Was that actually Tails, just roboticized?" Ryo asked, armored down to his undergear and standing beside Sonic. The Blue Blur shook his head.

"No, that was just a copy of him," he answered, looking around the battlefield now turned junkyard. Addy surveyed the area a little, then glanced to Jess' hiding place. Maren was already there, whining and pawing at something. Addy walked over to the beautiful, ebon black, dire wolf and bent down to pick up a folded piece of paper. Jessica was nowhere else to be seen.

"Addy, what did you find?" Seiji asked. Addy didn't answer, instead opening the note and reading it. Her hands began to shake, threatening to tear the paper to pieces. All eyes were on her as she read it.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked. In answer, Addy walked over to him and handed the note. Suddenly nervous, he carefully read the handwritten note. He instantly fell silent, a dark expression taking form on his face. "How dare he--!"

"How dare who what?" Ryo asked. Sonic only handed the note to Wildfire, who then read it out loud for the others:

_Dear Sonic and company,_

_I have your woman. If you ever want to see her alive again, find me in my underground lair. Prepare to meet your fate!_

_Love, Robotnik AKA Eggman_

Ryo clenched the note in his shaking fist, crumpling it. He couldn't believe how cruel their enemies could be! Jessica wasn't involved at all, and besides that she's pregnant! With his first, no less! Worry and fury added fuel to his determination. He turned to Sonic.

"Do you know where his lair is?" he asked, his voice steady despite his rage.

"Yes," Sonic reluctantly answered. Touma instantly knew what Ryo was thinking.

"Whoa, hold it, Ryo. We can't just go rushing in recklessly, that's exactly what the Eggman wants."

"I don't care!" declared Ryo, "Jessica's obviously pregnant, who knows what Eggman could do to her!" He has a point, Sonic thought, 'Buttnik would more than be happy to have her as a test subject, her and her unborn kid... Ryo went on, "I'm going to go find her _now_, I don't care who comes with me!"

"Ryo, just calm down!" Seiji urged, "We're all furious for what he's done, but we have to have some kind of strategy!" Sonic found himself agreeing completely with that, despite how hot-headed _he_ could also be.

"He's right, Ryo," Sonic added, "Robotnik's an insane mastermind. If you rush into there you'll probably be captured, too." Ryo growled, his fists shaking at his sides. Finally, he turned and walked to go sit down by himself, hoping to calm his temper a little. Sonic sighed, feeling for the guy. After all, his own friends were in the same predicament. Addy watched her brother go, then followed him and sat beside him.

Ryo spared Addy a quick glance and a quiet, "Hey..."

"Hey," Addy replied, drawing her knees to her chest as she often did. She said nothing for a moment, blinking when she spotted tears in Ryo's eyes. "The guys are right, you know..."

"I know," Ryo managed, sniffling slightly, "but I can't help how I feel. I love her, and the proof has been growing inside her over the past four months. I just..." Addy put a finger to her brother's lips to hush him, then hugged him tightly around the neck. Ryo hugged back just as tightly, his face against her shoulder.

"It's okay. We're gonna find her, and we're gonna make 'Buttnik pay," she assured, making Ryo smile.

"Yeah... Thanks Addy." Wildfire kissed her forehead, then stood up and made his way back to the others and once again turned to Sonic. "Since you obviously know Eggman more than we do, you'll take the lead and help us think of a good way to get ourselves in without getting caught." Sonic grinned and winked, doing a thumbs-up.

"No problem, man," he responded. "We'll get her back in no time."

_I will help, I have their scents._ Maren wolf-sent. Sonic smiled.

"So do I. Between the two of us we'll find Jess in a jiffy."

It didn't take them long to locate the entrance to the underground lair of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. The door was unguarded, but caution still held dominance as the group worked their way down the cold metal corridors and passageways. Security naturally strengthened the closer they got, as did Jessica's and Robotnik's scents.


	4. Meeting of the Freedom Fighters

In the middle of the corridor they were in, Addy came to a halt. A frown crossed the naturally happy face of the child and she wrinkled up her nose in thought. Ryo stopped behind her in mid-stride, inches from running her over. She held up her hand, telling the rest of them to stop as well.

"Wait... I can hear something and I want to go investigate it," Addy whispered quietly, her finger pointing down another corridor.

Ryo shook his head, obviously not keen on separating the group, especially when it came to his baby sister. He wanted to continue on towards where Maren and Sonic could smell the scents of Jessica and Robotnik, but Addy remained in one place, determined to get her way. Finally after letting out an exasperated sigh, Ryo nodded in defeat.

"Fine, you investigate but don't dawdle around. We're getting Jess and then getting out of here, quickly. Understand?" Ryo seemed to emphasize on the 'don't dawdle ' part and with a grin, Addy nodded her head before running down the corridor. However, she paused in mid-stride and turned around, running back to the others. She was going to investigate after she knew Jess was safe.

The rest of the group continued on their search for the missing Holy Grail. No wait, wrong story. They continued on for Jessica and on the way, thought of a way to destroy Robotnik without Jessica being hurt in the process. Every time they ran into guards, they quietly took them out knowing that they were nearly to the main chamber. Sonic was the first one to reach the big chamber, almost slowing to a stop when he spotted the very machine that had mutated him. In a cage not very far away from the machine, the remaining Freedom Fighters stood up at the sight of Sonic, hollering his name. And right next to Robotnik sat Jessica, gagged, tied hand and foot and threatened with a laser gun.

"Jessica!" Ryo yelled when he and the others entered the room. Eggman laughed. "Let her go, Eggman!" Addy growled and brought forth her trusty dagger.

"Why should I?" the mad scientist replied, grinning widely and menacingly. Jessica glared up at Robotnik with a deep growl, then tried to see if she could chew through her gag. Robotnik pressed the laser gun at the side of Jessica's head. "Don't move. Put down your weapons and she doesn't get hurt." They all did as they were told, except for Addy, who merely hid her dagger somewhere in her clothes before holding up empty palms. Eggman grinned. "Good, good."

With a single nod to another robot, it and several others took hold of the rescuers, including Sonic. The hedgehog turned human merely stood in place, letting the robots shackle his wrists as he stared at Jessica. She stared back, wanting to find a way to tell him or the others to go ahead and attack. She glanced to her husband, then noticed Addy's confident posture and expression. _What could she be thinking...?_

"Take that group of pests and imprison them," Eggman ordered. He turned to face Sonic and grinned sinisterly. "As for you, I'll make you watch the mutation of your friends one by one, starting with Tails!"

"No!!" Sonic shouted as one of the guards went to the cage to fetch Tails. The little fox yelped and began to struggle, trying to fly out of range of the robot's grasp. The guard managed to grab onto his two tails, then restrained him tightly. "No, you can't do this!! Don't!!" Sonic watched Tails be taken to the machine as Robotnik started it up, then glared intensely in his rising anger. With one jerk he broke free of his shackles and took out the guards.

Addy saw the opportunity, taking her dagger from its hiding place and freed the others while taking down the guards. Ryo led the rest of the Ronins to the cage, having Shu break the lock. After that he ran to Jessica and removed her gag. As Ryo and the others were freeing Jess, Addy again ran down the corridor, heading down the stairs to investigate.

"La La La..." Addy hummed under her breath as she skipped down the corridor, heading towards the dungeon area of the building they were in. What guards there were, she took out rather easily and after a few leaps down the stairs, found herself staring at a cell with a female inside, a princess looking female.

"Please don't hurt me anymore, I don't know where Sonic is!" The female spoke softly, fear apparent in her voice.

Blinking, Addy tilted her head wondering what on earth this creature was talking about. She wasn't here to hurt anyone and... It hit Addy like a sack of bricks hitting the pavement. She must think Addy works for Robotnik and since the girl mentioned Sonic, she must be a friend of his. Someone, she could rescue on her own without any trouble. Bonus!

"I'm here to get you out! My brother and the rest of the Ronin Warriors along with Sonic are upstairs, rescuing my sister in law. Hang on tight, I'll have you out in a jiffy." Addy grinned as she ran over to one of the unconscious guards, grabbing his keys. Within a few seconds, she had the door unlocked and stepped inside it to usher her out.

"Destroy that machine!!" Jess yelled still upstairs, that being the first thing out of her mouth.

"With pleasure," Sonic growled, turning to his newly freed friends. "C'mon, everyone!"

"Right behind you, Sonic!" Knuckles replied, his fists up and ready to deal a good bashing to the horrible thing that permanently altered his best friend. Just then Sonic noticed Robotnik trying to slip away, then pursued his enemy. He cleared the distance with a single leap, his green eyes alight with his fury.

"Damned hedgehog!" Robotnik cursed, reaching for his laser gun. Sonic kicked it out of the doctor's hands.

"Prepare to meet your fate," Sonic grimly stated. He then leapt behind Eggman, locked his head between his arms, then promptly broke his neck. The scientist's lifeless body flumped down to the floor just as the mutating machine spurt sparks and exploded. The Freedom Fighters cheered, glad the evil reign of Robotnik was finally completely over. Tails flew straight for Sonic and gave him a hug around the neck, who smiled and hugged back.

As the machine exploded, it caused the entire building structure to shake violently. "Wh-what was that?" The terrified girl who had identified herself as Princess Sally asked, as she moved out of the jail cell.

Addy shook her head, not really having much of a clue since obviously she wasn't up there to see all the action. Figuring they destroyed Robotnik and his machine, she shrugged a little bit.

"I'm sure it's nothing to-- watch out!" Addy yelled moments before pushing Sally out of the cell, the ceiling caving in around it.

Sally cried out as Addy became buried in the rubble, the sink in the cell bursting open, flooding it with water. Gurgling as the water quickly filled up the area she was buried beneath, Addy tried desperately to move the pieces off of her body. Panic set in and as her entire body became covered in water, it took most of her energy to keep her head above the level of water. Screaming loudly, she inhaled a deep breath before her head was covered by the quickly rising water. The others were trying to get down to Addy, the building structure making it most difficult since parts of it had collapsed.

"..........." Addy was quickly running out of air, her chest was beginning to tighten and she knew she would need to take another breath very soon. The only problem was, she had no more air to inhale. There was nothing but water around her and as her eyes began to blur, she flashed back to the days she spent trapped in the tank before she escaped. She didn't want to die, she didn't want to give up and as a last plea, she reached deep down inside of her body and grabbed whatever she could have. Her entire body began to glow bright red and for a moment the water was the color of blood.

"What the?!" Ryo exclaimed as his Wildfire armor disappeared from his body, leaving him in his regular clothes. As he and the others reached the dungeon, they all crowed around the cell where Addy was buried in.

Before they could even begin to move the pieces of cement, the entire area again became bright with energy. Not even a minute later, the entire area started to shake before the pieces were shifted off of her body as it floated into the air, dropping down to the ground at the feet of Ryo. The armor that had been on Ryo's body was now on Addy's body and it shone for a moment before appearing back on Ryo.

"Addy...?" Ryo whispered as he kneeled down beside her, patting her back.

Coughing up water, Addy groaned as she woke up, her entire chest sore and still tight. Nodding her head, she confirmed that she was okay, or as okay as one could be after surviving what she just survived.

"Are you okay, Jess?" Seiji asked, armoring down to his undergear and kneeling in front of his lifemate. Jessica nodded and hugged him, then turned to Sonic.

"What about you, Sonic? I mean ... you actually killed Eggman," she asked. Sonic walked up to the group with a sigh, Tails seated on his shoulder.

"It's all right. The man was evil incarnate," Sonic replied. Princess Sally then stepped forward towards the Ronins and Addy with a smile.

"I want to thank you all for helping Sonic free us and destroy Eggman," she stated, smiling when they all nodded.

Tails and the rest of the group from Mobius said their goodbyes and even after learning that Sonic wasn't going back with them, headed back home. The exhausted group headed back to Ryo and Jess's place and collapsed on the couch, chairs and floor. Smiling down at his sister, Ryo took her upstairs to let her change and crawl into bed to get warm.

"I love you sis, you were so brave today.." Ryo whispered into Addy's ears, smiling as her eyes closed slightly, sleep overtaking her.

"I love you too Ryo... I'm a Wildfire just like you...." Addy grinned when she said that, her fingers gripping the sheets before relaxing on her stomach.

Ryo nodded, smiling although Addy couldn't see it. He was proud of her, that much was true but he was also very worried for her sake. He didn't know how she called upon the armor and that terrified him more than anything. Watching over her as she fell asleep, Ryo kissed her forehead before walking back downstairs to check on Jessica and to rest like the others were already doing.


	5. The Palace of the High Ones

**Ch.5**

_Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters save for Jessica, Adrianna, and any other character that isn't from an anime, game, or comic series. They are used solely for entertainment, and we owe much thanks to the creators of these wonderful characters. Fluffy_

The Earth lay just a short distance ahead, swimming in the vastness of space, as a vessel more powerful than anything in the known Universe traveled in the emptiness towards the blue and white planet. The Palace of the High Ones, the legendary ship that brought the elves to the world of Abode, gleamed bright as a star as it raced faster than the speed of light to its destination. Inside the Scroll Room stood the Palace's master, Skywise. He smiled, able to see the beautiful planet come into view. To ensure his approached wasn't noticed by the Hubble telescope, he dipped into the endless pool of magic the vessel possessed and cloaked the entire thing.

Effortlessly skimming past the Moon and Earth's orbital satellites, he turned towards the daylight side of the planet and to Japan, aware that one of his beloved now lived there. Almost there. He slowed down as he entered the atmosphere, the Palace still cloaked and easily avoiding any air traffic on the way down. A few seconds more, and the Palace floated above an area close to Tokyo, where the trees were thick.

Meanwhile, Jessica, Addy, Sonic, and the Ronins were all enjoying the morning with a few exercises after breakfast. Jessica practiced what she could with Ryo while the others faced off in pairs. Just then, all but Sonic felt their sixth senses go off. Alerted of a great power headed their way, they all trained their eyes to the sky. Addy narrowed her eyes in suspicion, as did Sonic. On the other hand, Jessica studied the aura's signature very carefully. It was familiar, that much she could tell right off.

As the Palace came closer to its landing place, they all followed with their heads as it descended into a clearing not far from the house. Finally, just when Ryo was about to order the four others to action, Jessica widened her eyes when she realized who it was.

"Oh my god...!" she said aloud. Everyone else curiously turned to her.

"Do you know that power?" Seiji asked.

"It ... it–! Yeah, I know it!" Jessica replaced her contemplative frown with a grin and immediately began running towards the source. "Come on!"

It didn't take long to get to the vessel, and by then Skywise was already emerging from the door of the Palace. He had taken off the invisibility cloak, certain that it wouldn't be noticed by very many. Once he spotted Jessica he couldn't hide his grin.

"It is you, Skywise! And you're my size!" Jessica called, waving.

"Yes, I'm your size. I knew you'd recognize the Palace's magic!" he called back, running up to her and hugging her tightly in her arms. "Oh, how I missed you! Heh, and you're pregnant I see."

Jessica blushed, putting a hand behind her head. "Yeah, well, I've been busy." Skywise chuckled evilly at the joke as the others approached. All of them, even Addy, had a look of wonder on their faces. Skywise met them with a smile.

"Hello."

"You speak English," Ryo responded, blinking.

"Mm-hm, I've known for a while how to speak English. It's now a common language on my homeworld. Among the humans, anyway." Sonic put a hand to his chin.

"You're an elf," he stated. The guys all widened their eyes as if they had just noticed that fact. Skywise nodded again.

"And you're not completely human, are you?" Sonic sadly shook his head.

"No, I never was. I was ... given this form." Jessica put a hand on Sonic's shoulder, who put his hand over hers with a slight smile. "It's okay, though. I've decided to make this my new home."

"So ... who are you?" Addy asked, stepping up to Skywise and giving him a good looking over. Skywise chuckled.

"My name is Skywise." He turned to Jessica. "Jessica and I have known each other for a long time. I was the one that taught her to send and to use magic."

"You're him?!" Touma exclaimed, pointing.

"Yeah, Jess told us all about you! I mean, how you taught her sending and stuff," Shu added. Addy only lifted an eyebrow.

Ryo smiled and said, "Lemme guess ... you were in her heart before us." Skywise smiled apologetically and nodded.

"I'm afraid so, though I am thrilled she's finally chosen to settle down with one of her kind. I hoped she would, because we both knew I would be gone for a long time." He grunted when Jessica roughly hugged him a second time.

"And I missed you so much!" she said excitedly, "I was wondering when you'd come back, and whether I'd have someone else by then or you'd have someone else–!"

"Lovemate, enough," the elf soothed, grinning, "not in front of your husband."

"Hey!"

"It's fine by me," Ryo replied with a casual shrug. He then proceeded to introduce the others.

"My name is Ryo Sanada. My friends here are Seiji Date, Shin Mori, Shu Lei Fan, and Touma Hashiba. The little girl is Adrianna Sanada, my sister, and this last dude here is Sonic the Hedgehog." Skywise blinked in surprise.

"The Sonic the Hedgehog?" Sonic nodded. Skywise frowned. "Let me guess. The Eggman did that to you." Sonic nodded again. "I'm sorry, Sonic."

"Nah, it's cool. I'll learn to live with it. It ain' t so bad bein' human. An' I still got my speed, so it's all good."

"Good."

"Please, come back to the house with us," Jessica politely offered, dragging Skywise by both hands. Skywise laughed as he let himself be led on.

"So, how long have you known Jess?" Shin asked. The elf grinned.

"Since she was twelve. And when we first saw each other I wasn't too happy about it."

"Hee, nope!" Jessica chimed with a giggle, "He freaked out when I told him that I knew him because of a comic book: ElfQuest."

"No way, there's a comic about him?" Addy asked, pointing to Skywise. Jessica nodded.

"Yup, about him and his tribe, the Wolfriders."

"Then how did you end up falling for her?" Touma asked, curious as Addy was.

"After we first met, I could not get her off my mind. So, I saw her again, and again, and again. Eventually I taught her all she knows about swordsmanship and magic. Oh! That reminds me! I have a gift for you, beloved."

He reached behind and under his wine-colored cloak and pulled a sword from his belt. It was a perfect replica of his own, designed for human hands. "I had the trolls forge it for me."

"So it's brightmetal?! Wow!" The young woman took her new sword carefully and withdrew the blade from the scabbard, then administered a few clean swings. Seiji noted her perfect form.

"You haven't lost your touch," Skywise mentioned. Jessica grinned proudly.

"This is wonderful! Thank you so much, Skywise! You know, Addy's got some skill, too. 'Cept she uses a dagger instead of a sword."

"Ah..." He looked down at Addy. "I'd like to see you in action sometime." Addy gave him a smile. "A bit shy today?"

"No, not really," Addy answered.

"It's just that so many strangers are showing up now, right?" Ryo responded in a wise tone. Sonic chuckled behind his hand while Addy nodded.

"We're lucky these strangers are people Jess knows," she answered.


	6. Return of the child assassin

Disclaimer Neither Jess nor I own any of the GW or the RW characters.

Addy tilted her head while listening to her coach. Since the day she started school, Addy immediately immersed herself in sports. Not only did she play soccer, basketball, and volleyball, she was also involved in gymnastics and was one of the best in the school. Everyday after practice she ran laps around the football field before going home.

"There will be no soccer practice today due to some err.. issues. Go home immediately and don't approach anything unusual." The coach quickly ushered the kids off the field.

Addy arched a brow moments before Sarah poked her in the ribs. Glancing over at Sarah, Addy shrugged that she had no idea what was going on. Addy walked with Sarah until they reached the fork in the path they took on a daily basis. Sarah ran towards her house before stopping to wave at Addy.

"See ya' 'morrow Addy!" Sarah yelled before turning back around, heading down the path that would take her directly home.

Instead of going home, Addy turned around and headed back to the school. She was naturally curious and knew there was more to the issues speech the coach gave them all. She paused at the football field and glanced around. Not seeing anything, she began to stretch out her body, wanting to get in at least a bit of exercise before heading home.

"Mrr... No one is even here. This is so stupid!" Addy huffed some before starting to run around the field.

A set of glowing eyes peered out from the trees that surrounded the field on the south side. A low-pitched growl slowly rumbled across the field before the eyes disappeared. Moments later a silver glint flashed from one of the branches before it too disappeared.

"Gotta... stop..." Addy panted as she slowed her pace down, stopping at the south side of the field.

**PHOMPH** The silent serenity seemed to explode in a single muffled sound.

Before Addy could even determine where the sound came from, she felt something slam into her chest. Gasping, she glanced down to find a tranquilizer dart sticking out a little ways.

"What's goi---" Addy dropped to the grounded in a crumpled heap.

A mid-sized man with brown hair stepped out of the shadow of the trees, making his way towards the fallen form of Addy. His blank masked face parted into a grin as he picked up Addy into his arms. He walked silently towards the west side of the building and made his way into a masked door, following a pathway beneath the school.

"Ryo, Addy is probably running laps after practice, stop worrying about her. Come inside, we have company." Jessica called after popping her head out of the kitchen window.

Ryo frowned slightly as he looked towards the direction the school was at before walking back inside. The company they had were three of the five gundam wing boys. Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, and Chang Wufei were sitting down on the couch, silently. Jessica had met them once in her past on a trip to Japan.

"So, what brings you guys here?" Ryo asked as he glanced out the window once again.

"Well, to tell you the truth, we're not sure." Duo answered in his naturally cheerful voice as Wufei stood up and made his way towards the door.

"I will return later," Wufei walked out of the door, heading away from the house.

Ryo frowned and glanced worriedly at Jessica. "Addy should be home by now."

Jessica said nothing but glanced worriedly out the window while trying to make it seem like she wasn't worried. She knew Ryo was right but she also knew how much Addy messed around after school. However, even with the amount of time she wastes messing around, she should be home by now. That was what was really worrying Jess.

The same pair of yellow-green glowing eyes once again peered out from the trees on the south side of the field, watching as a figure stepped outside of the building. As the figure made her way across the field, the eyes followed her until she stepped out of the shadow of the building. The figure was Addy, but something was different about her. The air around her seemed colder, almost harsh.

"Make me proud Addy and no matter what the cost, do not fail me!" A male voice came out of the open door that she had just stepped out of.

Addy turned around and nodded before running off towards the Sanada residence. She got about halfway there before being stopped by a stranger stepping out in front of her. She carefully maneuvered herself as she stepped away from him. Keeping her eyes and ears open for any danger, Addy snarled towards the male.

"Get out of my way or face my wrath!"

The male simply shook his head in an indication that he wasn't going to move. As they stared at each other, Ryo and Jess were heading to the school along with Heero and Duo. After what seemed to be an eternity, Addy slid her hand down to her side and grasped the hilt of her sword, pulling it out of the sheathe.

"You must be Adrianna, Ryo's little sister. Everyone has been worried about you," Wufei spoke, his voice calm and relaxed. "I'm Chang Wufei, friend of your sister-in-law, Jessica."

Addy rolled her eyes and brought the sword up in an arc. "You're mistaken. I don't know whom you're talking about. Yes, my name is Adrianna but I have NO FAMILY! I am an ASSASSIN and I am going to KILL YOU!"

Addy leapt forward, intending to cut him across the side but found her sword hitting against his sword. Frowning and wondering when he drew his sword, she again swung her own towards his other side, only to find it blocked again. He wasn't attacking her and the harder she tried, the more frustrated she became.

"Stop blocking me and fight me like a true man!" Addy's voice was filled with raw hatred.

Wufei shook his head, trying to talk some sense into Addy as well as defend himself without hurting her. "Addy, come on, you need to snap out of it. I don't want to fight you.

Addy smirked as she spun her body around slightly. Her wrist quickly snapped around, which caused the sword to cut into his thigh. Wufei hissed between his teeth and stepped backwards away from Addy. He paused a moment before cutting Addy lightly across the cheek.

"I never said I wouldn't hurt you, just that I didn't want to."

Addy stared in shock, amazed that he dare hurt her. Not only that, pictures were bouncing around in her head. She was seeing her life before and after she met Ryo and other others.

"Adrianna! What on earth are you doing?! We were worried sick about you!" Ryo's voice rang across the clearing.

"What do you care?! I'm not wanted anyways!" Addy's voice was no longer harsh but filled with sorrow.

Ryo's face saddened instantly and he stared in shock at Addy. However it wasn't Ryo that said anything, but Wufei.

"Your uncertainty makes you weak. You claim you are not wanted, yet these two have been worried sick about you. You claim you have no family, but you are upset because you feel unwanted. Stop being so weak."

Addy narrowed her eyes, the anger covering up her sorrow. With a vengeful yell, she leapt at Wufei intent on drawing more blood. "You're wrong! I am not weak!"

Wufei hid a smile as he smacked Addy's sword away from him. Jessica and Ryo watched as Addy again swung at Wufei. "Addy! We love you dearly! You are wanted and cherished!" Jessica's voice was soft and caring.

"Addy-Chan you are a lot like me, but even I found a way to be caring and let people care about me." Heero's stepped forward and nodded towards Addy.

Something inside Addy snapped and instead of fighting Wufei, she dropped down to her knees crying. As the memories of what the men in the lab did to her rushed into her mind, she dropped the sword and started to shake. Jessica, Ryo, Duo, Heero, and Wufei all watched silently, waiting for her to give them permission to comfort her. Sniffing, she raised her head up and glared at Wufei with cold blank eyes.

In one swift movement, she leapt to her feet and took off running into the forest, using a secret path to get away. Wufei and the others ran after her but, stopped when they found they had lost her. The yellow-green eyes that had watched her at the school, appeared behind Addy, a leopard looking animal trailing her with ease.


End file.
